


No Rest for the Restless

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Plug, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, M/M, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Cole just wants to sleep. Kai doesn't....





	No Rest for the Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely make this a mult-chapter thing. Probably like three chapters long.

Cole was sleeping soundly when an odd feeling woke him up. He groggily opened his eyes, humming as his chest was squeezed again.

"Kai..." He groaned, wanting to sleep but the boner against his ass was saying otherwise.

"Come on. It's been forever..." Kai murmured against his neck, kissing at it a moment later as he began tweaking his nipples.

Their latest villain took wayyy too long to defeat and Kai was horny as fuck.

Cole jolted as his nipples were played with, making him choke back a moan as they stiffened. Kai knew how sensitive they were. _Fuck..._

"How are you not tired? We all fought that weird sludge earlier." He panted, glancing over his shoulder as he arched a little into Kai's hands.

"Don't know, don't care." Kai murmured into his ear before licking then tugging at the lobe, sliding a hand down his naked toned chest into his boxers.

Cole hissed as he grasped his half hard cock and began pumping it, moaning as he continued tweaking his nipple while blowing on his wet ear.

"Fuck..." He moaned then bit his lip, his body on fire.

His cock was hard in no time, leaking as he rutted into Kai's hand, a flush coloring his cheeks.

"Shit..." He panted out, gripping the sheets then swallowing thickly.

"You don't sound very tired right now though..." Kai says with a grin, rutting his hard cock against Cole's ass, giving his cock a squeeze as he felt him roll his hips lewdly against him.

"Fuck. Fine. If making you tired is the only to get some sleep, so be it." Cole says as he got up, shifting over Kai and sliding himself between his legs.

Kai smirked up at him before pulling him down, kissing him deeply, hands immediately going for his firm ass, giving both cheeks a squeeze, pulling him closer so he could grind up against his leaking cock.

Cole growled and pushed down his boxers, leaving Kai completely naked under him as he gave his pierced tongue a suck. He pulled back with a lewd smack before nipping at his lip.

"Where's the lube?" He asked as they ground against each other, the friction dry but good.

"Don't worry about it, already taken care of." Kai says, giving his lips a slow lick as he looked up at Cole with half lidded, lust filled eyes.

Cole groaned then slid his hands between them, prodding at Kai's hole and found a plug there. A big one too. He couldn't help but smirk as he began to play with it, thrusting it up against his prostate, watching his reactions.

"Greedy boy, aren't you? It's big too. How long did it take you to work this in? What were you thinking of? Were you thinking of how hard I'd fuck you once I found out? Or how I'd fuck your throat raw just like you like? Maybe you were thinking of fucking me instead. What was it Kai?" Cole asked, giving his lips a lick as he looked down at him.

Kai jolts and moans, rolling his hips down against the plug as he gripped the sheets, his toes curling into the bed.

"F-fuck! Nngh! A-all of them!" He moaned out, his cock leaking against his stomach as his nipples hardened.

"Shit, fuck! Stop teasing me Cole!" He growled out, wanting to cum on his cock, not on the plug.

"You woke me up to fuck so I'm going to do this my way." Cole says with a smirk then angled the plug inside of him, making sure it rubbed up against his prostate. "I'm going to take as long as I want." He trailed his fingers up Kai's cock as he did, watching it leak.

"Ah! Fuck!" Kai moaned, his hips jolting upwards at the feeling of the plug hitting his prostate. "Fuck, come on Cole, please..." He half moaned, half panted as his hips rutted towards Cole's fingers, wanting more friction.

"Come on Cole. I got all nice and wet for you. All stretched so you could just get right to fucking me." Kai arched his back, rolling his hips down against the plug as he looked at Cole with a needy expression, biting his lip. "Don't you want to? Don't you want to fuck me Cole? Make me scream? Stuff me with your cum? Make me all bruised and sore just like you like?" He whispered then gave his lips a lick.

Cole swallowed thickly as his cock jerked at the lewd sight Kai made. He always knew just what buttons to push to get him to fuck him like he wanted.

"You're lucky I'm too fucking eager to fuck your dirty mouth." Cole growled as he grasped the plug firmly then slowly took it out, watching him squirm as he did.

His hole fluttered at the empty feeling that washed over him. Before he could make a sly comment, he found himself suddenly folded nearly in half, leaning him even more exposed to Cole's lust filled eyes.

"What a pretty sight you make." Cole hummed as he slid his fingers into his stretched hole, testing how wet he was and smirking as he moaned a little.

The answer was very wet. Kai only licked his lip then bit it, waiting eagerly for Cole's cock.

Without any prompting, he adjusted himself, rubbing the moist tip of his cock over his stretched hole once before he aimed and slid in slowly, making sure Kai could feel every inch of him.

"Fuckkkk..." Kai moaned as he began to slide into him, forcing his body to relax so he could take all of Cole's thick cock.

Cole let out a low moan at the heat of Kai that wrapped around his cock then slammed the rest of the way in, bottoming out completely, grinning down at Kai.

"Nnnn- ah!" Kai cried out once Cole's cock filled him up so suddenly.

He panted heavily, looking up at Cole with a heavy blush spread across his cheeks.

Now that Cole had Kai's attention, he grasped his legs and began to slowly move, making shallow thrusts, soaking in the feeling of being inside his boyfriend again, listing to him moan and whimper under him. Kai liked the light thrusts- but let's be real. He wanted to be fucked. _**Hard**_. Before he could say anything about it at all, Cole pulled almost completely out of him, leaving just the tip of his cock in then suddenly slamming in, starting up a fast, brutal pace.

"Wh- Ah!" Kai cried out, eyes wide once Cole slammed his thick cock inside him hard, making him grip the sheets tightly, moaning out as Cole slammed into him. "Fuck! Yes! Ah! S-shit!" He cried out, lewd smacking echoing in the room.

Cole hissed lowly as he pounded into his boyfriend's ass, wrecking hin without him even touching his cock. He knew Kai liked it rough, liked to cum untouched when they had the time since it meant they would fuck significantly longer.

"Good enough for you greedy little slut?" Cole panted out, watching Kai lose himself.

Kai would have been embarrassed that he was already such a mess, already drooling as he moaned like some kind of dollar whore. Cole's cock was hitting deep inside, messing up his stomach and it felt fucking amazing. He nodded dumbly, losing coherency as his body jerked roughly with each harsh thrust.

Cole slammed into him, once, twice- then pulled out of him. He made quick work to flip him over on his hands and knees before slamming into him from behind again, mkaing Kai near scream once his cock hit his prostate dead on. Cole gripped his hip tight with one hand and his hair with other, using both as leverage to slam into him, this new position making it much easier to hit his prostate as Kai moaned out loudly, pushing back against his cock.

His hands shook as he cried out with each thrust, his cock leaking heavily into the sheets as he curled his toes and dug his nails into the sheets.

"Fu- Ah! C- Cole! Fuck! Sh- Nn!" He moaned out, pleasure racing up and down his spine.

It was all too good. Cole could always fuck him until he can't even remember his own name!

Cole panted heavily, letting a few groans slip out as his skin shone with sweat. The exertion of fucking Kai as hard as he was right now was making his muscles ache in a way he enjoyed. He pulled Kai up to his knees by his hair pressing his back against his chest, not minding at all when Kai reached over to grip his hair then continued making a wreck of his ass. Kai tugged at his hair, unable to even think of holding back his moans as Cole drove him crazy with just his dick. He used this position to his advantage, getting revenge by pinching and tweaking Kai's nipple. His may not be as sensitive as Cole's but revenge was sweet. He slid his hands back down Kai's sweat soaked body then grabbed his hips, fucking into him harshly still as he began sucking marks into his neck.

Kai swore, throwing his head back over Cole's shoulder, his whole body feeling like a live wire. Cole kept fucking up against his prostate, ramming it hard and making him see stars. He squeezed down around Cole's cock, moaning and drooling with each thrust. He almost wanted to have his cock touched but he also knew he could cum harder if he didn't.

"Fuck!" Cole hissed against Kai's neck once he clamped down around his cock, his sacs drawing up as he started to get close.

He gripped Kai's hips tight enough to bruise and speed up, sinking his teeth into shoulder as he did. He was gonna cum soon, fuck!

Kai's loud moans turned to high keens once Cole sunk his teeth into his skin, using his favorite kink to make his sacs tighten as he began to build. His expression looked pained as he began to quickly race to the top, his breath catching.

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh _fuck_ -

" _Aaah~_!" Kai moaned out, his eyes crossing as his vision whited out with just how intensely he was coming.

His mouth was left hanging opened with his tongue sticking out, his body jerking and twitching harshly with each wave and each rough thrust into his body. He kept a tight grip of Cole's hair as he rode it out, his cock spilling out rope after rope of cum on the sheets.

Cole hissed as he felt Kai pulsing around him, sacrificing his speed for depth as he raced towards his finish.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He chanted into Kai's shoulder, feeling himself peaking.

" _Fuck!_ " He yelled as he came hard, gripping Kai's hips tightly as he emptied himself deep inside his boyfriend, fucking into him through it as he groaned.

His hips rolled to a stop as he panted heavily, supporting all of Kai's weight. He pressed light kisses against the bite mark on his shoulder, peppering them up his neck as he stroked his hips.

"Mmmh... You alright?" He asked, voice low as he pressed a kiss against the shell of his ear.

"Nnnnh..." Kai hummed, completely fucked out, feeling on the verge of passing out.

Cole chuckled breathlessly at that.

"We have to clean up before you pass out." He says then reached for the plug.

He gently pulled out of Kai, knowing he'd be pretty sensitive now. Once his cock was completely out, he worked the plug in before his cum could spill out.

Kai whined a little, feeling Cole pull out. He immediately clenched once he was out, more on reflex than anything else. He only relaxed once he felt the plug prod at his hole. He shivers a little at the sensation of the plug sliding into his sensitive ass then tested a little by clenched. He closed his eyes after, content with falling asleep right then and there.

Cole folded the messy sheet over then set Kai down on the clean spot. He should get it into the laundry soon…

_ "Well. I'm glad you both got that out of your systems." _

Cole tensed then looked across at the bunk beds across from them. Zane's glowing blue eyes were on him and he felt horrified and embarrassed.

Dammit Kai! This is the _fifth_ time!

"No wonder why Sensei Wu moved Lloyd out." Jay huffed, voice sounding a little breathy from where he was, climbing down from the top bunk. "But uh-" He swallowed then turned to Cole, revealing his tented blue pajamas.

"Any chance you could go another round? On me?" He asked, face adorably red and needy.

Cole wasn't as surprised as he should be at Jay's request. He looked back at Kai to see what he thought.

"Wha're you lookin' at me for?" Kai slurred, nuzzling into the bed. "Go ahead and fuck'm. I wanna see just how pretty he looks wearing purple tomorrow." He says with a lopsided grin.

Cole huffed and looked back at an eager looking Jay.

_ Well, I can go another round or two... _

With that, he pulled Jay towards him by the pajama pants and kissed him deeply, sliding his hand under his shirt then tweaking his nipple.

"M-mmh!" He moaned into the kiss, arching towards Cole's fingers.

_ Well then. This should be fun... _

**Author's Note:**

> Will be Beta-ed soon!


End file.
